Trunks' Gets Sick
by Fluffy99
Summary: When Trunks get sick, the world turns from bad, to worse for Vegeta. Rated T for languege.


**Trunks gets sick.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story or DBZ. Original story by Saiyangirl1 A/N:

**A/N: **I read a story called Trunks' Sickness by saiyangirl1. Well it kinda sucked...so I'm gonna redo it! :D lol I hope this will be better than the original. Not as much humor, but you know.

**Chapter 1: I Gots a cold**

Trunks Briefs lifted his head off his pillow. "Nyeeow...my headth hurths." he said rubbing his head. Crossing his eyes, he saw his nose was bright pink. He tried to breath, failing miserably when he ended up in a coughing fit. "I, cough, think I, cough, hasth a cold." he tried to get off the bed, but he felt very woosy. "Ugh! I'm gonna puke!" he cried running into the bathroom.

Bulma stirred in her bed. "Vegeta?" she mumbled, still half a sleep. Vegeta turned his back on her, pulling the blanket with him. Bulma sighed. "VEGETA" she said a little louder. Vegeta grumbled and pulled more on the blanket, causing it to slip off Bulma. Bulma sat up, clearly agitated. She gripped her hands on the blanket and yanked as hard as she could, causing an unexpected Vegeta to tumble off the edge of the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you BAKA WOMEN!" Vegeta roared, standing up.

"Oh shut up! Don't you dare, "Baka women" me!" Bulma shouted, marching up to him and forcing her face towards his.

Vegeta scoffed. "Why did you wake me up ok the first place woman? No one disturbs the prince of saiyans!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Like I give a DAMN! Your such-" her voice trailed off when she heard moaning from the hallway outside her door. "Vegeta...what is that?" she whispered, walking towards the door.

Vegeta followed. "Like hell I know. Maybe its Trunks." he said opening the door and heading down the hall.

* * *

><p>Vegeta reeled back out of the door when he saw his son. Trunks was clinging feebly to the toilet, retching out stomach acid, because he had nothing left. Trunks let out a feeble moan. "Dad? Unghhhh, I think I'm sick." he then was caught in a spasm of coughs, and was again face first into the toilet. Bulma came rushing in. She took one look at Trunks and fell to her knees beside him.<p>

"Oh my poor baby! What happened to you!" she said stroking his shaking shoulders. Trunks moaned and fell into her lap. "Vegeta! Get him a class of water. NOW." she turned and snapped at him.

"Why? I never got him sick." he said crossing his arms.

Bulma's eyes blazed. "YES YOU DID! You made the poor thing train for HOURS with you the other day, in the FREEZING RAIN. I specifically told you NO, but you insisted, "He'll be fine! His saiyan immune system should keep him fine!" The boys only 8 Vegeta!" she said shaking her head.

Trunks lifted his head. "Mmm? Mom? What's wrong?" he asked looking at his moms red face. Bulma smiled down at him.

"Nothing sweetie. You just got a little cold." Bulma said smoothing his hair off his face. She picked him up and carried him back to his bed. "Vegeta! Come in here!" she called out Trunks' door.

Vegeta came in, grumbling. "What is it woman? I've been trying to get some goddamn sleep!" he growled at her.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Forget sleep Vegeta. I'm going to buy Trunks' some medicine and then I'll have to head out for a press conference. I'll be back by at least 11:30." Bulma said, pulling her sons blanket up to his chin.

Vegeta's eyes darkened. "And exactly WHY am I supposed to be the one watching the brat? Just ask that mad woman friend of yours. Kakkarot's mate." Vegeta said walking out of the room. Bulma ran and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Uh, Chi-Chi already has enough stress at home to deal with. So forget it. Your watching him, unless you want to be fed, and Kami knows you can NOT cook." Bulma said putting her hands on his hips. Turning him around, she plucked a kiss on his lips. "Now be good Vegeta. I'll try and get home early. Please, try not to hurt him." Bulma said bounding down the stairs to grab her jacket. Vegeta let out a sigh as he heard the door of the gate open and slam shut. And the 'Chuch' and 'Pop' of her capsule car. He headed upstairs to his brats bedroom.

Trunks smiled to himself. _'I may have gotten sick, but this means I can mess with dad and get away with it.'_ Trunks coughed loudly when his father stormed into the room. By the look on his fathers face, he knew this was going to be the most fun he's had in years.

:) new story up and running! I hope you liked it. (Yes, it's short, but its just an intro to the story :P)


End file.
